


Horror is everywhere

by LunaQueen



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Gen, Heartache, Heartbreak, Madness, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: Recueil de drabbles ou textes courts autour de l'univers d'AHS (saisons 1 à 4, majoritairement). Différents pairings/genres/ratings attendus.
Kudos: 1





	1. Jude

La vie était paisible à Briarcliff. Du moins, autant qu'elle pouvait l'être au milieu de toute cette démence.

Jude s'y plaisait, beaucoup. Chaque jour passé entre ces murs lui donnait le sentiment de racheter ses fautes. Son péché. Celui qui l'avait amenée jusqu'ici, qui lui avait fait emprunter le chemin de Dieu et de la rédemption. Chaque jour passé purifiait son âme. 

Mais lorsqu'une patiente fit une entrée fracassante, Jude manqua de défaillir.

Pour la première fois, elle se trouvait face à celle qu'elle avait renversée des années plus tôt.

Face à elle, la petite fille en bleu et aux lunettes cassées semblait un cauchemar tout droit revenu de son passé pour la hanter.


	2. Timothy

Timothy s'était trompé, sur toute la ligne.

Il n'aurait jamais dû faire confiance au docteur Arden, ou Grüper, il ne savait plus lui-même qui était cet homme. Ce monstre. Le Diable en personne. Tout ce qu'il savait, à présent, c'est qu'il avait fait entrer le loup dans sa bergerie. Avait passé un pacte avec lui, l'avait soutenu, l'avait aidé. L'avait cru. Même lorsqu'elle avait essayé de le prévenir, il avait fermé les yeux.

Sa plus belle brebis. Sa douce et si perspicace Judy.

Maintenant, il était face à son erreur.

Et il était trop tard pour reculer. S'il faisait tomber Arden, il tombait avec lui. C'était absolument inconcevable.

Aussi, il alla plus loin encore. Il prit une décision qu'il n'avait jamais pensé prendre un jour ; il vira Jude, l'écarta le plus possible de toute cette histoire. Pour se sauver, lui, mais surtout pour la sauver, elle. Il était hors de question qu'elle tombe avec lui. Pour lui. À cause de lui. Il lui avait déjà apporté trop de souffrance comme ça. Il se retrouva donc contraint de retirer tout ce qui restait à celle qui l'aimait le plus au monde.

Et cela lui brisa le cœur, irrémédiablement.

Pour la première fois, il avait mal. Vraiment mal.


	3. Timothy

Il avait causé tant de mal autour de lui. Tant de douleurs infligées à ceux qui l'aimaient. À celle. Car, à la fin, elle avait toujours été la seule à croire en lui, à le soutenir, aveuglément, désespérément.

À l'aimer, aussi. Malgré ses défauts, malgré son ambition démesurée, son rejet, le fossé de la religion qui les séparait. Ils avaient tous deux pris leurs vœux. Ils n'aimaient que le Christ, corps et âme, lui étaient dévoués. Mais lui n'avait jamais aimé que l'ascension hiérarchique, son rêve de devenir Pape.

Et elle... elle n'avait jamais aimé que lui. Timothy avait mis tant de temps à le voir, le comprendre, trop ébloui par son ego.

 _Sa rara avis_. Son oiseau rare. Il lui avait brisé les ailes, l'avait fauchée en plein vol. Et maintenant qu'il allait devenir Cardinal, il ne pensait plus qu'à elle. Elle qui dépérissait à vue d'œil. Elle qu'il avait laissée dans cet asile de fous.

Oh oui, folle, elle l'était, mais uniquement d'oser aimer un homme comme lui.

Il prit alors sa décision et sentit son âme s'emplir de quiétude. De paix. Pour la première fois.

Elle allait enfin devenir Mère Supérieure. Il le lui avait promis.


End file.
